


Accusé

by Gypse



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Complete, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, episode 16, love story in progress
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel se souvient comment il a été mis à l'écart lors du scandale causé par Debrah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Beemoov et les créateurs du jeu.

Nathaniel ne releva pas la tête de son livre. Il garda les yeux baissés dessus, tentant de se concentrer sur les minuscules caractères d'imprimerie. Dire qu'il lisait aurait été un mensonge, car les lignes se brouillaient peu à peu. Cependant, ce fut suffisant pour faire illusion auprès des gens qui passèrent à côté de lui. Bien que la bibliothèque soit un lieu de calme et d'étude, les jeunes filles qui entrèrent alors ne se gênèrent pas pour murmurer entre elles, tout en le contemplant avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien à quoi, ou plutôt à qui devait-il depuis quelques jours cette animosité grandissante de la part de ses camarades. Bien qu'il n'en attende depuis déjà un moment plus grand-chose, il avait vaguement espéré que tout le monde ne se laisserait pas duper ainsi.

Malgré son passé de parfait élève, personne ne lui avait laissé la moindre chance de s'expliquer. Pas même le principal intéressé, Castiel, mais les apparences jouaient clairement contre le blond. Poussant un soupir, il referma violemment l'ouvrage qu'il consultait auparavant, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de la bibliothécaire, qui rangeait quelques documents non loin de là. Il marmonna « Pardon » avant de ranger ses affaires avec empressement, et quitta les lieux, après avoir remit le bouquin en question à sa place.  
De toute façon, d'après la teinte orangée du ciel il était plus que temps de rentrer chez lui. Il aurait peut-être moins de mal à travailler efficacement, sans ses murmures incessants qui semblaient le suivre où qu'il se rende.

D'ordinaire, se dit Nathaniel tout en franchissant les portes du lycée, il ne serait peut-être pas parti tout de suite, malgré l'heure. Le lycée n'était pas, contrairement à beaucoup d'élèves, un lieu qu'il redoutait. C'était même plutôt un endroit qu'il appréciait, un lieu où il avait finit par avoir une place, celle du bon élève. De l'élève parfait, même. Irréprochable...du moins jusqu'à présent. Le blond grimaça au souvenir de la remontrance qu'il avait dû subir de la part de la directrice. Heureusement, grâce à son comportement jusque là sans reproche et à ses bonnes notes, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de convoquer ses parents.

Mais avec toute cette histoire, il avait perdu le plus important : son refuge. Et aussi, accessoirement, le respect de ses camarades, mais cela finirait bien par se tasser. C'était ce qu'il espérait, sans trop oser y croire. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours et une seule fille, une véritable peste de surcroît, avait réussi l'exploit de lui mettre tout le lycée à dos. Pendant ce temps-là, cet idiot de Castiel devait pleurer toute les larmes de son corps pour une fille qui ne l'avait jamais véritablement aimé. Après tout, Debrah n'avait fait que se servir de lui comme d'un tremplin vers la gloire, et une fois son sort assuré, elle l'avait abandonné sans regrets. Dommage que Castiel soit si aveugle, cela leur aurait épargné à tout les deux bien des ennuis.

Il approchait à grand-pas de chez lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas si loin et il préférait marcher un peu plutôt que de prendre le bus, où à cette heure-ci, il n'aurait pas manqué de croiser certains de ses camarades. Mieux valait les éviter le plus possible, croyait-il. Nathaniel ne cherchait pas la confrontation du tout. Peut-être qu'enfant, il aurait agit tout à fait différemment, en fait il en était même certain mais il avait grandi. Et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se battre comme un chiffonnier, contrairement à Castiel qui bafouait régulièrement le règlement du lycée. La seule personne à qui il souhaitait se confronter commençait à présent une brillante carrière dans le domaine de la musique, quelle ironie.

Nathaniel arriva enfin chez lui. Il poussa la porte, constata qu'elle était fermée à clef. Sa sœur devait probablement faire du shopping avec ses amies, devina-t-il. Il poussa un soupir et prit sa clef, qu'il n'eut pas de mal à retrouver car il la rangeait soigneusement dans une pochette, toujours au même endroit. Se retrouver à la porte de sa propre maison sans avoir nul part où aller n'était pas vraiment une option qu'il envisageait avec sérénité. Il entra donc avec soulagement, puis après s'être déchaussé, il prit directement le chemin de sa chambre. Bien sûr, si il avait eu quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de lui, il aurait pu aller chez cette personne si il s'était retrouvé à la porte de chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Rangeant son sac et prenant ses cahier, Nathaniel passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air désabusé. Non, il ne voyait personne chez qui il aurait pu se rendre sans gêne. Tout comme il ne pouvait se tourner vers personne, ni pour se confier, ni pour prendre sa défense.

Il s'assit à son bureau et tenta de relire ses cours afin de les apprendre, mais les pensées qui formaient une ronde dans sa tête l’empêchèrent de faire quoi que ce soit de productif, et il finit par repousser ses cahiers avec lassitude. Avait-il un seul ami, à qui il aurait pu tout raconter ? Mais il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il y avait bien Mélody, mais il n'était pas suffisamment proche d'elle pour l’appeler, alors qu'elle devait gérer ses devoirs de déléguée et son propre travail personnel. Il ne se sentait pas de la déranger pour rien, bien qu'elle lui déjà ait dit qu'il pouvait l’appeler, si besoin. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'aurait fait son ami, s'il en avait eu un ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais peut-être que...peut-être bien qu' un ami l'aurait cru, l'aurait soutenu, se serait insurgé devant cette injustice flagrante, ou aurait tout simplement prit la peine de l'écouter avant de le condamner de cette façon. Un ami aurait su, que Nathaniel n'aurait jamais sauté sur une fille comme ça, et encore moins sur une fille en couple. Il n'osait déjà pas tenter sa chance d'habitude quand une fille lui plaisait, alors l'imaginer faire des avances de façon si vulgaire, ça tenait lieu de la plaisanterie, franchement. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tout le monde s'était fié uniquement à cette fille ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils cru, elle et pas lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas laissé la moindre chance de s'expliquer ?

Nathaniel se surprit à rêvasser que cela s'était passé autrement. Il s'imaginait dans la salle de classe, après la rencontre explosive entre Castiel et lui, en présence de son ami. Ou plutôt son amie, qui elle, l'avait écouté avec attention, sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

Il la voyait se lever brutalement de sa chaise et prononcer ces mots d'une voix forte, suffisante du moins pour que toute la classe entende :  
« Moi, je te crois, Nathaniel ».  
Je te crois. Il lui souriait alors, de soulagement bien sûr, mais aussi de joie. Il ne demandait pas plus, juste qu'on l'écoute. Elle le croyait, bien que Debrah et ses airs de minette remporte tout les suffrages d'un simple battement de cil. Le blond n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Elle lui rendait alors son sourire et lançait d'un air désinvolte, tout en l'attrapant par le bras.  
« Allez viens, allons plutôt faire un tour ». Cette scène, il se l'était rejoué dans sa tête un bon nombre de fois, afin de ne plus entendre les mots blessants qu'on glissait insidieusement sur son passage, pour ne plus voir les regards dédaigneux qu'on lui adressait, le dégoût des filles et de certains garçons face à sa soit disant tentative de sauter sur Debrah...

C'était tout ce à quoi il repensait alors qu'il étreignait Su', qui s'était un peu calmée. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, au moins montrer clairement qu'il était de son côté, plutôt que de l'envoyer paître comme ça. Lui épargner ce qu'il avait vécu n'était sans doute pas possible, en tout cas Nathaniel en doutait sérieusement, mais ç'aurait été plus glorieux que de fuir le problème comme un lâche. Il poussa un dernier soupir, qui se perdit dans le cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'écarta de lui, un air gêné s'affichant sur son visage. Elle n'osa tout d'abord pas croiser son regard, puis releva la tête et murmura :  
« Merci Nathaniel ».

Elle finit par lui sourire timidement, alors qu'il lui répondit simplement :  
« De rien. Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça....»  
\- C'est vrai que tu aurais pu m'aider, commença-t-elle sur un ton boudeur. Son léger sourire venait toutefois adoucir un peu le propos.  
Nathaniel finit lui aussi par sourire.

 

Fin


End file.
